


Drunk

by Qpenguin98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, daves really gay and sad, ohh boy, really gay and ventily sad, wow its an average me fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/pseuds/Qpenguin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is sad, gay and drunk. A perfect cocktail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

The bottle’s slick with rain water as you stand on the doorstep, contemplating knocking. You take a drink, the burn subdued to a gentle simmer down the back of your throat as you’re thoroughly intoxicated.

Fuck it.

You slam on the door with no grace, no self-control, until the light from John’s room comes on. You wait a couple of seconds and the door opens.

“Dave?”

“Heeeeeeey Egbert!” You don’t know how many drinks you’ve had, only that this is number way too fucking many. “What’re yooouuuuu doing up at-” you glance at your non-existent watch, “early o-fuck in the morning?”

“You just- are you _drunk_?”

“I dunno, am I?” You give him a sloppy wink and a side smile. Absolutely irresistible.

“Jesus Christ you’re a mess. Get inside, you’re soaking.” He shuffles you in and the hand on your shoulder seeps through your sopping clothes.

He sits you on the toilet, takes you drink, and comes back with a towel and some PJs.

“You’re lucky my dad isn’t home,” he says outside the door as you change. It’s kind of hard and you maybe almost fall over twice, but you make sure not to tell John.

You open the door and he turns to look at you.

~~You’ve never been so mesmerized by his~~ e ~~yes~~ He looks fucking pissed.

“Why the fuck are you drunk?”

You didn’t expect him to be this hostile. It takes you by surprise and you take a step back.

“I don’… I don’ know, I just felt like it.”

It’s a lie and everyone knows it. You hate what alcohol does to people, but you are loving every second of being drunk off your ass. It just feels so _good_ and everything’s kind of fuzzy and it feels perfect.

Maybe that’s why Bro drinks all the time.

You shake that thought out of your head quite literally and John looks a little less mad and a little more sad.

“Go lie down, I’ll bring you some water.”

He finds you curled around his pillow, having had nothing else to cuddle. He sits and pulls you up gently. Your mouth finds his neck and you move on auto pilot. You can feel him stiffen as you kiss at his neck, but fuck it’s so good you just want him so fucking badly and here he is right in front of you.

“Dave. What are you doing.”

It’s phrased as a statement. You don’t answer him, just wrap your arms around his waist. John pushes you back and you chase back after him but he holds you fast.

“Mmmmmnnn John jus’ lemme, lemme fuckin-”

“Stop.”

He sounds so distraught that you do stop and look at his face. He looks scared almost and you just want to make him happy and kiss him into smiling and curl around him when he sleeps.

You’re so fucked.

“Dave, why are you drunk? You hate when people get drunk.”

He’s changing the subject from something he doesn’t like to something you don’t like.

“I’s like, Bro’s so fuckin’, fuckin’ awful and he doesn’t know when to fuckin’ STOP like we’ll strife and I’ll be half dead on the roof and he’ll be like ‘Get yer ass up we’re goin’ again you fuckin’ shit’ an’ I just don’t wanna deal anymore man. And you’re so fuckin’ perfect and I just wanna kiss your stupid goober face and I just want you to pay attention to me for like a solid day and like lemme dote on you and snuggle your stupid ass and you don’ wanna and it sucks and everything sucks and it feels fuzzy and good and different and maybe that’s why Bro’s always drunk off his ass and fuck!”

You’re slurring something bad, and your hands are all over the place and you’re doing that thing where you rock in a circle when you get jittery and John’s trying to hold you still and you feel like screaming.

You give this pained, desperate groan as he pulls you into a hug and you stutter your breaths and your eyes are wet. He pets your hair and you breathe in deep before letting out a drawn out sob. It’s hard to breathe and now is when you being drunk turns on you because you can’t process things right and you’re just freaking out because you’re crying and it sucks ass. John shushes you and it’s so soft filtering through your ears that you will yourself to be quiet just so you can pick up on more.

“Dave I don’t…” Here’s the rejection. “I don’t know how I feel about you. About that. I know I’m your friend, I know I care about you a lot but it’s, that’s a lot. And I don’t even know if I love anyone like that, let alone my best friend, but I don’t want to end up hurting you if I don’t-”

“Can I kiss you?”

You’re still so fucking slurry and your mouth tastes like cheap booze, but fuck you want your lips on his.

“Yeah,” he whispers quietly. “You can.”

And fuck it’s desperate when your lips meet his. You think John’s taken a bit aback by how much you want him. You mash your mouths together and it feels so fucking good and you sigh sweetly on his lips. He holds you steady by your shoulders and you hold his face as gingerly as you can.

You pull back for air and he pushes you down onto the bed proper. You lean up to kiss him, but he just lays down next to you, pulling up the covers.

“You need sleep, or you are going to be hungover even worse than you already will be.”

“But kissing.”

“Kissing sober will feel better for everyone involved.”

He’s right. Even in your beer clouded brain you can’t deny it.

John clicks off the lamp and turns and curls his arms protectively around you. You react in a similar fashion, pulling him closer by his waist until the two of you are flush.

He pulls off your shades and his glasses and rests them on the bedside table as you drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmMMMMMMMMMM  
> this is stupid stupid dumb idk why im writing about getting drunk when i can just go do it  
> oh well theres school tomorrow so have a shit  
> i considered just writing out how dave waas pronouncing the words but no one would understand what he was saying then


End file.
